


Drunk On You

by NilesDaughter



Series: Dragon Age Drunk Writing Circle [52]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: But only because they're two drunk idiots in love, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NilesDaughter/pseuds/NilesDaughter
Summary: Ranalle Mahariel "borrows" a bottle of wine, and she and Tamlen have an intimate evening together.
Relationships: Female Mahariel/Tamlen (Dragon Age), Tamlen/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: Dragon Age Drunk Writing Circle [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1003890





	Drunk On You

Ranalle glanced around the camp, judging her chances of being caught by her fellow Clan members. When she saw no eyes on her in the immediate vicinity, she inched closer to the unattended bottles of wine that had recently been acquired by the clan members that traded with the  _ shems _ . After one more cursory glance about her surroundings, she swiped one of the bottles out of its crate and tucked it into the rucksack slung across her body. After one last look around to see if she might be in danger of a reprimand, she turned and darted into the surrounding forest.

She hummed as she made her way through the trees, following along a semi-worn footpath from generations of Dalish hunters past. Eventually, she slowed when she heard a familiar whistle come from a ways off the path. She let out a small snort of amusement and followed the sound.

The leaves rustled faintly above her head and she glanced upwards just in time to see Tamlen shimmying down from the upper boughs of the tree nearest to her.

“Well, it looks like you managed to not get caught,” he observed once he dropped out of the tree and landed on the mossy forest floor.

Ranalle quirked a brow, tilting her head a little. “You don’t need to sound so surprised, you know. I thought you said I was better than you at avoiding detection.”

“Did I?” he replied, his brow scrunching up as he pretended to think about it.

She rolled her eyes and knocked his shoulder with hers. “Don’t be an ass.”

“Me? An ass? Never.”

“Keep that up and I’ll just take this bottle back. Or maybe I could just keep it all for myself?”

Tamlen laughed a little and held his hands up in surrender. “Alright, alright. I promise to never doubt your skills again.”

She nodded a little, satisfied with his response. “Now, come on. We still have a little ways to go before we reach the lake.”

* * *

Ranalle snorted a little as she watched Tamlen wobble a little as he stood on the shoreline of the lake. “Y’good over there,  _ vhenan _ ?” she called in amusement.

“You try standin’ still when the ground’s allllll tilted,” he retorted.

“Maybe y’should stay outta the water, then. The last thing I need is for you to drown because you were drunk.”

“Like you’re one to talk. You’ve had jus’ as much to drink as I ‘ave.”

“Maybe, but I’m not the one still tryin’ to swim when I’m not sober,” she countered.

Though he grumbled under his breath, Tamlen did turn away from the water and eventually teetered back to her side, flopping on the ground with a small grunt of exertion. Ranalle let out a small hum of satisfaction and leaned over to lay her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes and basking in the moment. Tamlen shifted a little and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer and nuzzling the top of her head. She smiled a little before she opened her eyes again and tilted her face towards his, planting a soft kiss on the bottom of his jaw. He glanced down at her, blue eyes meeting gray, and he planted a very tender kiss on her brow, where the ink branches of her  _ vallaslin _ converged. Her smile widening, Ranalle tilted her face upwards a little more and pressed her lips to his; he opened his mouth ever-so-slightly, and his warm breath tasted like the sweet wine that they had long finished.

She broke away and shifted her position, moving to straddle his hips. “You feelin’ up to a little romp right now?”

“Well, it’s not like we’re expected back at camp anytime soon,” he pointed out.

“You know I prefer askin’ ‘stead of assumin,’” she reminded.

Tamlen smiled a little a bit and reached up to tousle her silver hair. “I do know and, yes, I am up to it. Kinda literally,” he added with a snort and a nod towards the slight bulge beneath his tunic.

Ranalle laughed a bit and gave him a crooked smile. “Ah, good, less work for me,” she teased before she leaned in to resume kissing Tamlen deeply, parting his lips with her tongue as she brought her hands up to hold either side of his face, her fingers tangling in his golden locks; the sweet taste of wine continued to linger | in his mouth.

Tamlen placed his own hands on her thighs, squeezing the flesh a little before he slid them up the hem of her tunic and to the laces of her breeches. Once untied, he worked on tugging them down; she lifted her hips to assist him, breaking their kiss so that she could gasp in air. As Tamlen tilted his head to nip at her earlobe, his long, calloused fingers brushed against her slick entrance. One, two, three teasing strokes before his digits pushed into her; she moaned, biting her lower lip as he slowly pumped into her, his thumb joining in to brush against her clitoris. Another moan escaped her lips and Ranalle’s hands floundered around beneath them as she searched the hem of his own tunic, quickly pulling it up over his hips so she could take his cock in hand and give it a hard squeeze.

Tamlen let out a small noise of surprise that sounded almost like a hiss, the rhythm of his fingers stuttering, which caused Ranalle to whine slightly.

“Sorry,” he murmured as his fingers regained their steadiness.

Satisfied with the apology, Ranalle turned her own focus to stroking Tamlen’s cock, coaxing it to harden further. When the firmness satisfied her, she nodded to herself and pulled away from Tamlen’s hand, clambering into his lap. Before he had a chance to protest, she sank down onto his cock and let out a loud moan of satisfaction. He let out a soft grunt as her thighs collided with his and, after a moment of adjustment where he braced one arm behind him and wrapped the other around her waist, he rolled his hips to penetrate a little deeper.

“Mmmfuck,” she breathed, burying her face in the hollow of his neck.

“Y’good?” he asked, his voice equally soft.

“Always.”

She lifted herself out of his lap before sliding back down along his cock. She then braced her hands against his shoulders, and began to ride him. Her movements were slow at first, intended to allow each of them to savor the moment, savor each other. But as Tamlen leaned in to nip at her earlobe, letting out a playful growl in her ear, it prompted her to quicken her pace. Their shared, labored breathing filled the twilight air, becoming more erratic as they worked each other closer and closer to orgasm.

Ranalle dug her nails into Tamlen’s shoulders as she let out a sharp, gasping cry as she came, the sound turning into a soft, drawn-out moan as Tamlen soon followed, his cock pulsing inside her. Their movements stilled and they spent a brief moment sitting together, pressing their foreheads to each other’s as they matched their breaths. Eventually, Ranalle pulled away with a soft groan, rising on unsteady feet.

“Are you still feeling okay,  _ vhenan _ ?” Tamlen asked, glancing up at her.

“Unfortunately, I think that sobered me up,” she replied with a faint grin. When he rolled his eyes, her expression softened and she added, “Yes, I’m fine. That was lovely, as always.”

Tamlen nodded and his gaze drifted over to the lake. “Well… I suppose we both need to clean up a little before we head back to camp, right?”

She laughed a bit and nodded. “Yes, that sounds like a plan.”


End file.
